


Contradictions

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tokyo Ghoul Jack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Arima Kishou Character Study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradictions

**_ Contradictions _ **

I don’t know these feelings.

                To be ruled.

                Defeated.

                        To be so completely consumed.

I do not understand these fears.

One’s soul being wholly swallowed.

            Never.

                Never.

                        To feel such things…

To reside in the darkness & take it as a home.

Why?

        Why am I so strong?

                Unbreakable.

                        Undefeated.

I never wanted it.

                Inhuman.

                Indomitable.

Tell me a trial awaits me before I lose my mind.

                “It’s CCG’s Reaper!” “Wah! So amazing! They say no one can beat him.”

                ‘Tch.’ Buried beneath the cold.

                        “Dominance is not in your design. You’ll tear yourself apart.”

                                You were always right… weren’t you.

Do I even believe in what I’m doing?

                Did I ever?

                I don’t know.

Someone destroy my pride before it consumes me.

                And, I’m entirely empty.

S   

|              |

S   

|             |

S   

|             |

S   

Trickle. Trickle. Trickle.

                Blood running across alabaster flesh.

                A wound.

                        It won’t last.

Is this the only way to feel?

                To feel anything, but…

                Emptiness.

~

 What is the point of a pointless existence?


End file.
